Call centers are increasingly dispersed globally. Frequently, agents of different call centers need to speak with each other as part of a multi-leg conference with the calling customer. Broadly defined, a call center is where calls are received or placed for the purposes of telemarketing, sales, customer support, or other business related activity. The customer may be in one country and each of the agents may be in different countries. Connecting these end points across the globe using Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) can become prohibitively expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling international toll free calls using peering arrangements in packet-switched networks, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks.